War
by Lauka2
Summary: It's been a year since Jackie was rescued from the Kroloteans, and Carol still hasn't shown. Jackie gets scary feelings about what might've happened, but hopes in all her heart it isn't so. TimxOC DickxOC Read 'Reunion' and 'The Sister' before reading this
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so here's the first chapter of my story 'War' which is the sequel to 'The Sister' so you better read that one before reading this.

* * *

She looked around in the ruins of the cave and sighed. She was looking for a special thing but couldn't figure out where the rooms had been.

"found it yet?" a voice behind her asked. She turned around and smiled weakly.

"no, I can't seem to figure out where everything was" she sighed and started looking again.

"let me help" the boy asked and she looked back at him. She sighed and walked up to him.

"Tim, you don't even know how it looks" she smiled and giggled "so how would you even be able to help?"

"if now you could just describe it to me, it would make things a lot easier" he said and she sighed.

"well it's…" she looked up and looked around "do you hear that?" she stepped away from him and tried to locate the sound.

"hear what?" Tim asked and looked at her.

"that calling sound? It sounds somewhat like a… dolphin. A robotic dolphin" she sounded happy and looked at Tim "it's her!" she yelled happily and he looked confused.

"it's who Jackie?" he asked but she was already calling out for whatever she'd heard in Danian. He didn't understand much of it, but caught the words 'mom' and 'here'. Suddenly he could see something move slightly in the rubble and a small creature emerged from the stone.

"Kalia!" Jackie yelled happily and ran over to the small creature and picked it up "oh my sweet little Darhlak, Mommy's been so worried about you!" she nuzzled the Darhlak and kissed it.

"oh, so you were looking for Kalia, why didn't you say so?" Tim asked as he walked over to her. He reached his hand out and it nuzzled its head against his palm and made a happy sound. It moved out of Jackie's grip and moved to sit on his shoulders. It nuzzled against his cheek and Jackie giggled.

"I think she likes you" she said and looked around "we should head back to Wayne Manor before Bruce notices we're gone"

"he probably already has, but I left a note saying why we're gone. So hopefully he won't kill us" Tim said and smiled.

"Batman won't kill anybody you idiot" Jackie said and laughed "but he might severely hurt us" she reached out her hand and scratched the Darhlak under its chin. It made the sound again and she smiled.

"well then let's get back, we've been gone for a pretty long time" Tim smiled and took her hand "princess" he kissed the top of it and she giggled.

"sure thing Reddie" she smiled and intertwined their fingers "but how? I don't think we'll be able to get a cab as easily as before" she said and smiled at him. They started walking towards the city and he swung their hands a bit.

"you could call Carmen and ask if she could drive us?" he said and Jackie thought about it.

"Maybe, but she's probably with Dick, so he would definitely come along"

"they're still dating?" Tim asked and Jackie giggled.

"yeah, but Carmen's getting worried, Dick's been avoiding her recently and they haven't had much time together with just the two of them. Did he say anything to you?" she looked at him and he shook his head.

"no, he's not been in contact with me and Bruce recently either. But I don't think you should worry. They'll have to be together at some point, right?" he asked and she smiled.

"guess so. Reminds me, when are we going to start dating?" she had a teasing tone and he laughed slightly at her.

"not yet, I'm still getting used to the Danian dating rules. Why can't we share food before the third date?" he asked and she laughed.

"I'm a little unclear on that myself, but I guess it's because it's like an indirect kiss" she said and swung their arms a little more "but listen, I'm fine with us being best friends. But we do need to date at some point"

"fine, next year. Then I'll hopefully have the rules of dating in Dania down, and won't do anything to offend your culture" he said and swung his arm around her and placed it on her shoulders "you're not cold, are you?" he asked and she smiled.

"nope, not now anyway" she looked up into the sky and sighed "wish it would start snowing again soon…"

"again? We only just got the entrance free from snow two days ago!" Tim laughed and she looked at him.

"Yeah I know, but it was the perfect excuse not to go outside! Plus we got hot chocolate every day. It was so nice!" she smiled and he sighed.

"guess it was" he looked into the sky too. The clouds were grey and it looked like it would start snowing any minute. He closed his eyes and listened to the small crunching sound of the snow under his feet. He smiled to himself and tightened his grip around Jackie's shoulder. She looked up and him and then back ahead. She noticed they were close to the city and decided to call Carmen. She took out her phone and called her up. Tim stopped and looked at her. He knew she had trouble with talking in the phone and walking at the same time. He noticed the color of her coat and smiled. She was wearing the coat he'd given her for Christmas. At first he didn't know what to give her, but felt like he should give her something. Then suddenly while walking through Gotham going home from school, he'd seen the greenish coat in the window and had stopped up and looked at it. The coat didn't cost that much and Jackie had commented on how much she'd wanted a new coat for a long time. He knew she was visiting Carmen until Christmas Eve which Carmen would spend alone with Dick. Jackie came home around eight in the evening and wished everyone in the house a happy holiday before going back to her room. Tim had walked past her room around ten and she'd been humming Christmas tunes while bending over her table. She was fiddling with something and he figured it was the Christmas presents and went to bed. The next morning she was the first one up and ran into his room and jumped onto his bed to wake him up. She was very excited about the presents and rushed down to get ready to open them. He'd never seen her smile like she did when she opened his present and saw the greenish coat. He'd smiled at her the whole time and she hugged him around the chest when they were done opening the presents. She'd been busy trying to figure out what to give to the others, and decided to give each a small book saying only positive stuff about them and what they had done to make her happy.

"Tim, is something wrong?" she asked and he was taken out of his memory trip. He looked at her and smiled.

"no, just remembering Christmas morning is all" he said and smiled.

"okay then. Carmen'll be here in ten minutes, she was already on her way here anyway and was more than happy to pick us up. Apparently… Bruce noticed we're gone and her out to look for us…"

"we're screwed, aren't we?" Tim asked and she nodded.

"definitely. Hey it started snowing!" she said happily and looked up. a snow flake landed on her nose and melted. She giggled happily and he laughed.

"don't you have snow on Dania or what?"

"We don't! So this year's my first time seeing it since I was ten!" she said happily and let go of Tim's hand. She started to dance around in the snow and catch the flakes as they flew around. Tim laughed a bit at the sight of the green coat and the blonde hair dashing around after the snow flakes. She looked at him and smiled.

"why aren't you chasing the snowflakes? Isn't it an earth custom?" She asked and smiled at him.

"you've lived on earth long enough to know that it's mostly kids that does stuff like that" he said and she crossed her arms.

"bleh!" she said and stuck out her tongue. Tim laughed a little and walked over to her.

"your tongue will freeze if you keep sticking it out like that" he said and smiled at her.

"suuure" Jackie replied and rolled her eyes "you sound, just like my mom" she said and laughed. The Darhlak crawled up on top of Tim's head and looked up into the sky. A snowflake landed on its nose and it sneezed. Jackie looked at it and smiled.

"if Kalia catches a cold, you'll take care of her" she smiled at him but he took it very seriously.

"Darhlak's can catch colds?" he asked in a terrified voice and she laughed hard.

"dear lord of Helita! Of course they can!"

"Helita? What's that?" Tim asked and took the Darhlak down from his head. He put it in under his coat and it made more happy noises.

"Helita is where every Danian ends up when they die. We don't have heaven or hell, we Helita. But depending on how you behaved while you were alive, you will either experience Helita as a good or a bad thing" she said and smiled.

"Helita… well you learn something every day, don't you?" he asked and she smiled.

"you do, I don't. You haven't told anything I don't know yet"

"the smoke from the cars goes into the air and mixes with the clouds. When the snow falls, the smoke is inside of it" he said and she looked at him in shock.

"Seriously?" she asked and he nodded "EW!" she yelled and spat out whatever she had in her mouth.

"don't worry it's not much, but still. And now you learned something" he said and smiled. The Darhlak popped its head out from under his coat and looked at Jackie and then at Tim.

"not funny Reddie!" Jackie yelled in his face and he laughed. The Darhlak hissed at her and she got surprised and stepped back.

"why did it just hiss at y-" Tim looked at Jackie who hissed back at the Darhlak.

#Are they arguing?# he thought and his thought was confirmed when they started to make loud angry sounds at each other. Suddenly the Darhlak looked up at him and kept quiet. He looked at Jackie who flicked her hair back and accidently flipped her ear warmers off. She mumbled curses and bent down to get them.

"did you just argue with a Lemur?" he asked and she got up and looked at him.

"why not? If she's out off line, you have to tell her who's boss, right?" Jackie said and Tim looked at her ears.

"you got earrings?" he asked and walked closer to study them. She moved her head to grant him better access.

"I did, it was last week or something. It hurt like hell" she said and he took one earring between his fingers.

"what are they even? I can't really see it?"

"they're custom made. Carmen had them made specifically for me… I don't know what it is myself, but she said it would make sense one day" Tim let go of the earring and stepped back.

"looks like a mix between two kinds of wings, but I can't really see which ones they should be" he said and she looked at him.

"wings?" she could hear the sound of a motor and looked around "Carmen!" she yelled happily and put the ear warmers on. Carmen stopped up in front of them and took her helmet off and looked at the two.

"You Bruce is pissed, right?" she raised an eyebrow and Jackie smiled "hey lil sis" Carmen got off her motorbike and walked towards her.

"hey Carmen! So how've you and Dick been?" She asked in a cautious tone and Carmen sighed.

"he's been better, but sometimes he still just disappears like poof… it's annoying!" she yelled loudly and Jackie looked into the ground. Carmen looked at her and felt guilty.

"hey, don't worry. I bet it's just a guy thing, okay?" she put a hand on her shoulder and smiled "so who's gonna be in the side wagon?" She asked and Jackie raised her hand.

"Oh me!" she yelled happily and jumped up and down.

"sure thing, just jump in" Carmen smiled and Jackie ran to the side wagon and sat down. Carmen walked to Tim and looked at the small Darhlak.

"why so glum?" she asked and petted it's head. It started making small complaining sounds and she giggled.

"what's it saying?" Tim asked and Carmen looked at him.

"Oh not much. Just that she's mad that you have to be Jackie's ring bearer. I think Kalia likes you… a little too much" Carmen smiled and led him to the motorbike. She sat down in front and put her helmet on. Jackie made one out of the organic material stored in a secret room Carmen had made in the seat. Carmen gave a helmet to Tim and he put it on.

"so exactly how screwed are we?" he asked and Carmen smiled.

"let's just say you should be glad Bruce didn't pick you up personally" she winked at him and he gulped. Carmen laughed a bit.

"I'm just kidding, just explain why you went, and he'll ease up a little. But I don't think that Batman will be going easy Robin for the next few days" she stared the engine and Jackie looked at Tim.

#Poor guy# she said through their separate mind link and he sighed.

#you're lucky, you know that?# he looked at her and Carmen made a sign for them to be ready since she would start the engine. He readied himself and she stepped the speeder down and the motorbike started driving with a speed that almost made him fall off.

#She's a real speed devil, isn't she?# he asked Jacqueline and she smiled.

#she wants to go home to Dick. I can't blame her, it's movie night at their place#

#but hasn't he been busy a lot? What if he misses movie night?#

#she'll interrogate him until he breaks and spills everything, he has never missed a movie night before, and hopefully he doesn't plan to# she smiled inside the helmet and started humming a danian lullaby.

#interrogate? That doesn't sound too pleasant# he looked at Carmen. Her hair had become longer over the last year and reached just between her shoulder blades. She kept it tied up in a ponytail and Dick liked to tease her about her wanting to look more woman like.

#i can't hear your conversation, but I have a feeling that I should be mad# they suddenly heard Carmen say and they both turned their attention to her.

#Sorry…# Jackie said and Carmen sighed.

#just don't talk about anything involving me okay? I don't want any rumors to spread, even if it's just the two of you okay?# she sped up a little more, pushing it to lie just underneath the speed limit.

#sure thing# Tim said #but when are you gonna get your own place?#

#Why? Is Jackie driving you nuts?# she laughed and turned to a side road #shortcut#

#no, but you said you'd get your own place. So when are you?# Tim asked and looked at her with slight worry.

#hopefully, never. But if Dick doesn't tell me why he's been avoiding our dates lately, I might just move back into mom's house. It hasn't been set for sale yet, and I have legal rights to claim it. I will of course also claim it if I get kids soon…# she sighed mentally and Jackie looked at her.

#just ask him about it! You two should just get it over with and get married! Then you could move into our mansion and I could visit you and your cute kids all the time# Jackie said happily and Carmen sighed again.

#yes that would be lovely… but I'm not sure if Dick likes the mansion… I bet the first thing he'll do to it is fix the window… but I can't really let him do that…I love that window!#

#what window?# Tim asked.

#it's a special window in the south end of the house. It's always been broken, so you can open it from the outside. Jackie and I have used that window gazillion of times to escape from all that looked like work… at least when we were home#

#you know we used to live in the same circus as Dick, right?" Jackie asked and Tim looked confused.

#no, he never told me#

#well we did, but we would always use the mansion in the summer vacation. Dad didn't really like it because he thought it was too big, but mom liked it since she used to live in the castle when she was young# Jackie said and smiled.

#right, well it's almost as big as Wayne Manor, so I can see his point. It's also very beautiful#

#it is, that's why mom bought it# Jackie said and smiled.

#we're almost at Gotham, prepare a good excuse for Bruce#

#I already have it. I had to find Kalia or else she would die! And Darhlaks are a rare species, even on Dania#

#let's see if that'll work on him# Tim said and Jackie smiled.

#well… it was also because I wanted to see if could find something else there…#

#Jackie… you know it would have burned to ashes in the explosion# Carmen said and Jackie sighed.

#yeah…#

#what was the second thing?# Kalia stuck out its head and enjoyed the wind in its face.

#a picture of our whole family in their Human forms… taken on my fifth birthday…#

#oh… do you have a big family? You never told me much about it# he asked and Jackie thought it over a bit.

#well, the youngest generation is me, Carmen, Derek and our cousin on mother's side Ophelia. Then it's our Mother's side of the family. Mom only had one sister. I never knew our uncle, the one our aunt married, since he died in some sort of accident when I was only 8 months have a grandmother and a grandfather there too, but grandfather isn't all that thrilled about both his granddaughters getting a human for ring bearer. Then Father's family. Father was named John and he has a brother who's married to a very nice lady. They're named Jasmine and Jonathan and Jasmine is about 6 months pregnant. We have a grandmother on his side, since his father left them while he was dating mom . And that's about it. Of course I wish that Dick would grow a pair and become my brother in law#

#You totally forgot Delia and Giselle!# Carmen laughed and Jackie smacked herself in the head.

#of course! Derek got a girlfriend about three years ago, and they got a child just 6 months ago. Sweetest thing I've ever seen!# Jackie squealed and Tim laughed.

#that's quite a family. I guess the picture must've been a big one then?#

#yeah… but we had a lot of fun that day. The picture was from maybe 8 months ago, so Delia was one it too. She is so beautiful! She has a genetic fail in her genes, so she has this long beautiful red hair. She was actually bullied for it when she was younger, but then she met Derek and he liked her for her hair. Said it made unique# Jackie said and sighed #a true fairy tale#

#sounds like it. So he liked her from when he was..?#

#oh he only realized he loved her when he'd been on earth for a year helping with Carmen's rehab. When he got back Delia had of course grown, and he told us she looked like a Da'jeen# Jackie sighed again and Tim looked confused.

#Da'jeen?# he asked and Carmen sped a little down.

#Da'jeen has more power than a Queen. She is the number one ruler, ranking above all others. The current Da'jeen is our grandmother; Ariana#

#you all have earth names… why is that?# Tim asked.

#it's because you pronounce them differently in Danian. My name would be more like Ca'emen and Jackie would be… Jaque'lain#

#oh, that makes sense# he said and looked at Jackie #Jaque'lian? Sounds pretty#

#thank you. Your name would be something along the lines of Tim'oty# she said and smiled.

#not so pretty# he said and Carmen stopped up.

#okay we're as close as I'm going to take you to Wayne manor. I have to get back to Dick, or he might get angry. You can find home from here, right?# she asked and they got off from the bike. Tim helped Jackie get up from the side wagon.

"sure thing, if not, we have that as an excuse for being late" Tim joked and Jackie looked around.

"you sure can" Carmen said and put her foot on the speeder.

"isn't Blüdhaven a long way from here?" Jackie asked and Carmen smiled.

"we're staying in Gotham this week. My idea" Carmen smiled and waved them off "see you two later" she sped off and again stayed just underneath the speed limit.

"how can she get so close the speed limit?" Tim asked as they started to walk towards the manor.

"I think some of the tech inside it is hidden Danian tech, so it can respond to mental commands. Clever huh?" Jackie said and kicked her legs up high as she walked, like she was only five years old.

"yeah" Tim looked at her "could you please try to act like you're sixteen and not five?" he asked and started to walk normally.

"party pooper…" she said and pouted. Tim laughed a little and took her hand again. She looked at their hands and smiled.

"still mad?" he asked and she looked away.

"no… you know, if I sometimes embarrass you, it's not on purpose. You can tell me to stop acting in certain ways" she said and swung their hands a little.

"I know, but I kinda like the crazy things you sometimes do. That makes you unique" he said and squeezed her hand.

"thanks… she said and looked at him "I wish you could meet my family! I'm sure that grandma, my father's mother, would love you! She's a really sweet lady and she loves to make cookies" Jackie said and skipped a bit. Tim smiled.

"it must be nice to have such a big family" He said and she nodded.

"it is. But I want more family, as I told you before. Why can't that Dick grow some balls and just marry Carmen!" she growled and Tim laughed. Jackie looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"what's so funny?" she asked and he looked at her.

"you want Dick to grow balls? You're sure you don't get the funny innuendo?" he asked and she thought it over for a second. Then she realized what he meant and laughed herself.

"guess I walked into that. But yes, he needs to grow a pair" Jackie said and looked around "Gotham's so pretty with snow everywhere"

"I bet Dania would be just as pretty" Tim said and swung his arm around her shoulders like before. She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"yeah, I wish I could take you to Dania sometime. It's really something else" she closed her eyes and pictured the castle she lived in and all the trees surrounding the place. She sighed loudly and he shook her a little.

"hey, don't worry. You can as soon as we marry. As far as you've told me, it will happen because of our little connection" he smiled and she looked up at him.

"I'm surprised at how lightly you take it now. You were really scared of it in the start"

"well… now you're my best friend, and I can't really see a better marriage than with your best friend, right?" he asked and looked at her. She smiled and giggled.

"guess you're right" she looked up at the sky and noticed how late it had become. The sun was going down and was casting a orange light on the buildings. She sighed quietly and remembered the sun going down on Dania.

#hopefully that's something we can share soon# she thought to herself and closed her eyes.

* * *

They walked up to the front door still holding each other's hands. Tim squeezed Jackie's hand lightly and looked at her.

"we'll be fine" he said and let go of her hand. Bruce didn't know they were as close as they were. They always held hands when they walked next to each other and Tim had on more than one occasion thought about asking Jackie out on a date, but found it too weird.

"sure…" Jackie gulped and walked in the door. They were greeted by Alfred who took a look at them. Kalia stuck out its head and looked at him.

"that won't be a pet, now will it?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.

"don't worry Alfred, it won't mess up anything, and you don't have to worry about food. It eats just about everything" Tim said and Kalia crawled out from under his coat and sat itself on his shoulders. It looked at Alfred with a wondering mine and Alfred studied it too.

"what species is that Bat? I've never seen one like it" he said and Tim took off his coat. Jackie looked at Alfred and smiled.

"it's a Darhlak. It's a Danian animal, so it's no surprise you've never seen one before" she said and hung up her coat. Alfred looked at it some more before it jumped towards him and landed on his shoulder. It made a lot of curious noises and Alfred tried to catch it.

"my word" he said and the Darhlak escaped his grip. It moved to sit on his head and looked around. Tim patted on his shoulder and it looked at him. Then it flew back to sit on his shoulder and made a happy noise as it nuzzled up against his cheek.

"well, just make sure it's clean"

"don't worry, we've already trained her, so you won't find any surprises lying around in the house" Jackie said and took off her ear warmers "is Bruce mad at us?" she asked and Alfred turned around to look at her.

"no, he is just worried" Alfred said and Jackie sighed in relief.

"okay then. Could you tell him that it's the last time we disappear like that?"

"why don't you do it yourself Miss Jacqueline?" Alfred asked and she looked at him.

"I have to go and do something" she didn't sound believable and Alfred looked at her with a questioning looked and she sighed.

"okay, I'm a little scared that he might be mad, so I don't want to face him right now" she said and suddenly the small of food hit her nostrils and her stomach growled like she'd been starving for an entire week.

"sounds like you're hungry? I've prepared dinner, and Master Bruce is even joining us today" Alfred said and walked towards the dining room. Jackie sighed and followed him. Kalia had smelled the food as soon as they entered the house and flew after Jackie. Tim smiled and followed too. He caught up to Jackie fast and took her hand.

"still nervous?" he asked and she nodded.

"a little… but I can take it" she smiled at him "but thanks" she pulled him down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She let go of his hand and walked a little faster towards the dining room. Tim felt his cheek and shook off the thought. He walked to the dinner room and found Jackie sitting and apologizing to Bruce for just disappearing in the middle of everything. Bruce just nodded and looked at Tim.

"Jackie just told me why you left. And I'm glad you went with her. Both her human and Danian forms are targets for kidnapping" he said with his Batman growl and Tim nodded.

"I get why. But do you know why Carol hasn't been seen in almost a year now?" he asked and looked at the food. They were having chicken. Jackie's favorite meal.

"no, she hasn't told me anything" Bruce said and looked at Jackie. He lost his frown and smiled "but I don't think any of us have a reason to suspect something's wrong. It's probably just some Danian business that's taking longer than she thought" he lost the growl.

"probably… but still a year's a long time" Jackie said and took a bite out of her food.

"I wonder what could be important enough to keep her busy for a whole year" Tim said.

"I can't think of anything" Jackie said and looked up into the ceiling wondering "must be some new law or something that's being handled.

"that can take a whole year?" Tim asked and Jackie smiled.

"we don't do laws like on Earth. They are made after sacred laws from old times, and can only be altered if needed. Then we have a six month trial were we see if it's even possible to live after the new law. The processing of the law itself takes only about two months…" Jackie said and looked back at Tim.

"so that gives about eight months… which means we're still missing four" he said and Jackie thought about it. She had a thought of what it might be that could be going on, but the thought was too far out so she just dismissed it. They sat in silence for the duration of the meal, with Tim staring at Jackie the entire time. She was too deep in thought to notice it, but Bruce took note of it and smiled slightly to himself.

* * *

So how was the first chapter?

I know it's long, but the whole thing just fit so good together that i couldn't make it into two chapters.

So to clear everything up; It's been about 1 year since The Sister and Carol still hasn't made an appearance. Plus Dick and Carmen have trouble in their relationship...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay second chapter of this story.

And just to torture you, the next chapter will be up along with the next episode of Young Justice, which i have no idea when will go up...

* * *

"we have a mission for you" Nightwing said and looked at the team. Carmen was standing next to him as her good alter ego; Love struck. She looked them over too and smiled in her head. Luckily M'Gann didn't kill her during the first three months. Nightwing looked at her and she continued.

"We've been spying on a group of Danians recently, and they've been making some activities in the same warehouse for a long time now. Every Danian group has to go through me or Aqualin before doing any sort of business on earth, and none of us has received any word about this, so we have to infiltrate and find out what might be going on. They're will be to groups; one will be monitoring if any non Danians try to enter the building to make sure that the Danians aren't making any alliances, and be on the ready to help if anything goes wrong" she finished talked and Nightwing took over.

"The second group will go inside and try to find out what's going on inside. We don't know anything about their operation, but the mere fact that both princesses are going after them, should be enough to scare them into submission" he looked around at the others. Aqualin looked in to the floor and held pinkies with Robin. He smiled to himself and continued.

"Alfa squad will be the ones to monitor the surroundings. If you see any non Danians trying to get in, you have to make sure they don't. Alfa squad will be Lagoon boy, Wondergirl and Superboy" he said and Lovestruck took over once again.

"We have a good reason to put most of the team members with super strength on the outside. Danian's themselves are quite strong, and we don't ally ourselves with people who are less strong than us. Before anyone protests, then the Danians have an alliance with the League, not earth itself. So if they have allies, they will be strong"

"Car… I mean Lovestruck is the one who's planned this attack since it involves Danians. Hopefully, she isn't playing tricks on us" Nightwing said and looked at her.

"I'm not Nightwing, this is serious business" she said with her hands behind her back. She looked back at the ones in front of them "the group to infiltrate the building consists of Me, Aqualin, Robin, Nightwing and Miss Martian. I do not need to explain why I've chosen these to go inside, other than this; Aqualine and I will punish the Danians should they be planning to invade the earth" they all prepared to go when Lovestruck remembered something "oh and one more thing? Please note if they have three or four fingers please, it's important" she said and walked off with Nightwing.

"how are you supposed to get there?" Blue Beetle asked and Aqualin looked at him.

"the bio-ship? or maybe we could fly?" she said in a sarcastic tone and he glared at her.

"and to think I thought you were hot…" he said and she smiled.

"you thought I was hot? Gratitude" she said and he frowned at her.

"drop the attitude!" he said and she laughed.

"sure!" she spun around once and dawned her new costume. It looked like the one Robin had except it was blue instead of red and no cape.

"why do you even dress like the boy wonder?" he asked and she looked at him.

"don't know, just do" she boarded the bio-ship and sat down in the control room. Lovestruck looked at her and smiled. She'd blended in quickly with the others. She looked around and confirmed that the others were on board.

"is everyone ready to go?" she asked and everybody nodded "then let's get going. Miss Martian?" she looked at M'Gann.

"ready" she said and the ship took off.

They landed nearby an abandoned research facility and Lovestruck looked around. She tried to locate the minds of the Danians but couldn't get a clear reading.

#Miss Martian, is the link up?# she asked and Miss Martian nodded #good. Alfa squad, you know your position# she nodded their way and they nodded back. They went off and she looked at the ones left.

#Camouflage mode Miss Martian. I want you to go in from the air, the rest of you, follow me#

#Why is it that you're the leader of this mission, when it's usually Nightwing?# they could hear Wondergirl ask and Lovestruck sighed.

#It's due to the fact that I'm a Danian myself, and I have to learn to lead someday, right?# she said and Wondergirl agreed.

#good, now we go in# she said and looked at the building. She went over to it silently and looked up.

#is something wrong?# Nightwing asked and she looked at him.

#to quiet… normally there would be guards all over the place# she looked at Aqualin who nodded.

#but as long as we don't get caught, nothing can go wrong# Aqualin said and Lovestruck calmed down a bit.

#How do we even get in?# Robin asked and Lovestruck smiled.

#remember how I got into the Krolotean base to rescue Aqualin? That's how# she put a hand on the wall and Robin looked at her.

#but won't that alarm the enemy that we're here?# he asked and Aqualin put a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her and she smiled.

#don't worry, she can make it soundless if she wants to#

#well that does calm me down a bit. but where do we go once we get inside?# he asked and looked back at Lovestruck #wow… soundless indeed# he looked at the big hole in the wall.

#I can make it into sand if I want to and then it just falls down silently# she smiled and went in #we go into the middle, that's the safest place to conduct business without getting caught. Plus it's the most secure room in the whole facility#

#how do you know?# Robin asked and looked at her.

#it's an old Danian research lab # she said and Aqualin looked at her.

#You should just tell the truth…# she said and Nightwing turned his head and looked at her.

#Truth? Lovestruck, is this one of your research labs?# he looked at Lovestruck and she sighed.

#it is, so when everything here's done, I'll destroy this place# she said and went in.

#Why?# Robin asked and went after her.

#My 'research' involved some pretty nasty experiments… not something you want to know about, but I can tell you one thing; I know the human anatomy by heart and how humans react to certain… chemicals# she almost gagged herself and Robin looked at Aqualin.

#Don't ask…# she said and looked at Lovestruck #so, should I go into camouflage too?# she asked and Lovestruck looked at her.

#yes# she said and looked at her.

#yes!# Aqualin yelled happily and turned into water particles, disappearing into the air.

#I'll never get used to that# Robin said and heard a giggle.

#Aqualin, focus# Lovestruck looked ahead and started walking again #we need you in first along with Miss Martian, to make sure the room is safe. Then you signal for us to come in#

#to ensure minimal chances of getting caught and or alarming the one we're after# they could hear Aqualin say. Lovestruck nodded and kept walking.

#why are we just walking like this?# Nightwing asked and put a hand on her shoulder #it's not safe#

#I know that we should hide, but right now there's no minds near except for ours and M'Gann's. so we have nothing to fear#

#it makes sense. By the way… can we talk later?# he asked and looked at Lovestruck.

#s-sure# She sounded slightly scared and looked around.

#what is it? Do you feel something?# Robin asked and looked at her.

#no… nothing. That's what worries me…# she said and turned left #the middle's not that faraway… I so hope that the ones in here cleaned out since I was here…# she said and stopped up #okay Aqualin, you're up#

#aye ma'am!# she said. Robin could see a slight disturbance in the air and figured it was Jackie moving. Lovestruck looked around and suddenly felt and pair of arms snake around her waist. She looked behind to see Nightwing smiling at her. She felt her fear fade away slightly, until she remembered that Barbara had told her guys tends to get extra caring before breaking up. She looked into the floor and just tried to enjoy the feeling of his arms around her.

#It's all clear and clean!# Jackie said and Nightwing let go of her. They all walked in and Lovestruck had her weapons at the ready and she looked around.

"I don't see anything in here… don't feel anything either" she said and put her weapon down "how 'bout you Miss Martian?"

"negative, I can't feel anything" a voice said and Miss Martian appeared out of nowhere. Lovestruck was about to say something when five minds suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She couldn't locate them and looked around furiously to see if she could find them. She could hear small bits of a conversation and tried to hack the link the people shared. She managed to do it and linked the two links together, so that everyone could hear it.

#They have three persons with them#

#one of them is a martian you idiot!#

#but what should we do with them?#

#take 'em too. The more the merrier#

"Take them? They must mean us, but what do they mean?" Robin asked and looked around to "where are they?" suddenly the whole place lit up and they could see all the containers and tubes in the place. Lovestruck shut her eyes closed and Nightwing took her close and pressed her against his chest.

"this isn't good" He looked around to try and locate whoever was talking.

#Shut down any escape route, now!# a voice they didn't recognize yelled and suddenly metal plates shot down from all windows and the door they'd come in from.

"we're trapped!" Miss Martian yelled "I can't rip the metal away, it's like it's not really there!" she said and Aqualin formed from the water particles and looked around.

"If you can hear me, then I Jacqueline Ericson of the Danian royals, order you to set us free!" she yelled and looked around. Suddenly they could hear a hissing sound and Kalia creeped out from under Miss Martian's hood. Aqualin looked at it and widened her eyes.

"It's sensing something" she said and suddenly it stopped hissing. It began to wobble a little and looked like it was falling asleep. She looked around and could still hear a sound.

"something's being fed into the room" she said and suddenly felt her eye lids getting heavier "dizzy…" she said and wobbled a little.

"Aqualin!" Robin yelled and ran to her. He caught her and felt himself getting dizzy. He sat down on his knees and held her tight "don't worry… I'll pro-tect… you" he tried to stay awake but soon sleep took over and he fell sideways. Miss Martian looked around and fell to her knees too.

"sleeping… gas" she managed to say and looked at Nightwing and Lovestruck. Nightwing was fighting his hardest to stay awake but the gas was too strong. Lovestruck had already fallen asleep and Miss Martian knew it wouldn't be long before she and Nightwing fell asleep too.

#Help… we're… being put to… sleep# she managed to tell Alfa squad before she felt too weak to do anything. She could hear someone walking towards them and looked up to see a blurry figure. It bowed down and she glared at it, trying to use her powers to make it go away.

"the gas is not having a good enough effect on the Martian!" it yelled and turned its head. Miss Martian felt something tickling her face and saw it was red hair.

"then spray her directly" a serious voice she could faintly recognize said "we need them all, we can't leave any witnesses behind…" the voice went sad and she could hear someone step closer. A container was held in front of her face and suddenly a small whizzing sound came from it. She felt a breeze coming from it and she fell asleep right after.

* * *

#Miss Martian? Angelfish?!# Lagoon boy yelled in his head and looked at the building.

"we have to get in there!" he yelled and started to run towards the building. He was stopped by Superboy who looked at the building.

"no we don't I can smell something coming from in there, and I don't think we should go in…" he squeezed his eyes and tried to see if he could find out what was going on inside. He could see five female figures, one with red hair, three with black and one with blonde, hovering over their friends inside.

"there is some kind of gas in there… whoever pumped it into the room are wearing gas masks" he frowned and looked at the two others.

"we need to help them somehow!" Wondergirl yelled "let's just open up a hole, then the gas will run out of the room right?" she said and got ready to punch a hole into the wall.

"No stop! We don't know what kind of gas it is!" he said and looked at her. She stopped her fist and looked at him.

"Miss Martian said it was Sleeping gas, right?"

"then why did she need to be hit with it directly?" Superboy asked and Wondergirl thought it over "we don't know if it was a special type of sleeping gas or not… we only know it knocked the others out"

"then what do we do?!" Lagoon boy yelled and Superboy looked at him. He sighed in defeat and removed his hand from him and clenched them into a fist.

"we report back to the league, and let them handle this…"

* * *

They woke up in a small room with the light shining in their faces. Nightwing sat up and held his head, trying to clear his mind. His head felt like someone had hit him a mallet, a feeling he knew too well. He looked around, his vision blurry. Suddenly he widened his eyes. Robin was awake too and as far as he could tell, he had figured out the same thing as Nightwing. They opened their mouths and spoke in such a synchrony, it scared them both.

"where're the girls?" they looked around and tried to get up, but their legs were failing them. Suddenly they could hear someone coming closer and turned their heads in the direction of the sound, finding that there was a curtain instead of a door there. Their vision was still blurry when a hand pulled away the curtain slowly and they reached for their belts, only to find them missing. They looked at each other and then back at the curtain. The person behind it was now fully revealed and they both stared in shock.

* * *

Dun dun duuuun! XD

i just love cliff hangers :3

but just one note: if the episode airs before i'm done with the next chapter, I can't put it up so... bear with me if i don't keep my promise, kay?

And if you want to, you can PM me about theories on the story, or write them as a review without spoiling to much.

P.s i have this weird weakness for reviews actually. I have no idea why, but if people write things about my stories and teels me to upload the next chapter... i can't help but do it! strange huh?


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter. And thanks to buthoel for telling me when Young Justice is gonna air again

* * *

"They're what?" Batman asked and looked at Superboy "you let them get away with the other group?"

"I did, but it was the safest choice. We had no idea how the gas would react to anything, plus if we'd gone in there, we could be gone too!" he yelled and Batman looked at him.

"You do realize this means they might be in another end of the by now? We have no idea where they might have taken the others or how to pursuit. All we can do is wait…"

"I realize that, but what about the bio-ship? Can't it track them or something?" Superboy asked.

"We have no idea if it can, or how far away they are, like I said, they could be in another galaxy by now"

"Why'd you even let them go?" Superman asked and looked at him.

"I was thinking it was too risky to just burst in. It doesn't happen often, but sometimes I get this feeling that violence won't solve anything. I was thinking about the rest of the team's welfare. Like I said, we had no idea how the gas would react" he looked at Batman.

"How can you know it wasn't just a regular sleeping gas?" He asked and looked at Superboy.

"As far as I could tell, Aqualin and Lovestruck had fallen asleep first, then Nightwing and Robin. The gas wasn't strong enough to make Miss Martian fall asleep with the way they'd put it into the room, so she needed a direct dose"

"Implicating that the gas was designed to knock out creatures and aliens with Danian genes. Then your decision not to engage in battle might have been the best"

"How?!" Lagoon boy yelled and looked at Batman "M'Gann and the others are gone! We have no idea where they are, who took them or how to can save them! How is that the best option?" Batman narrowed his eyes and looked at Lagoon boy.

"The fact that you can stand here and tell me that. The gas could have exploded if it had expanded rapidly, which it would have if Wondergirl had punched a hole into the wall. Or you could have been knocked out too. Worst case scenario, everyone in the facility could have died" Lagoon Boy calmed down and looked into the floor.

"Neptune's beard" he mumbled angrily to himself and walked away.

"But… we are going to able to save them… right?" Wondergirl asked in a shy tone and Batman looked at her.

"We will try our best. Both Lovestruck and Aqualin have high priorities to the League, not just because they're part of the Justice league and the Team, but also because they are princesses of another species. If they got kidnapped, it could trigger a war between Dania and the kidnappers"

"And since the league has an alliance with the Danians, we would get involved too…" Superman said.

"Meaning Earth itself could become a target and therefore an intergalactic war could be at hand " Batman said and turned around "hit the showers, you're done for today"

* * *

The woman stood and looked at them with big green eyes. Her eyes were calm and they dropped their guard instantly. She looked at them and walked closer, making them putting up their guard again.

"I come in peace" she said and raised a hand, one with only three fingers. Nightwing looked at the hand and then at the woman's face.

"No nose… you're a… Danian right?" he asked with a slurred voice. She nodded and walked closer to him.

"Indeed I am" Nightwing now noticed that her hair was red and got confused.

"But can't they only have blonde, black and brown hair?" he asked and she looked at him.

"It's because of a genetic mutation. It's a rare one, but it can occur" she looked at the two boys "you are not having any pain? We tried to move you as gently as possible, but you resisted when we removed Ca' emen and Ja'kie from your grip. We have placed them and the Martian in another room" she said and Robin looked up.

"You're… Delia right?" he asked and she looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know my name human?" she asked and walked over to him. He now noticed that both him and Nightwing had been placed on beds and looked at the woman in front of him.

"Jackie told me about her family not long ago… could you lead us to the girls?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No I am truly sorry. But the princesses are not allowed male company of any sort. Especially not if they are human" she said and looked sad.

"Would it help to show you this?" Nightwing asked and she turned around. He pulled out his ring and she widened her eyes. Robin did the same and she looked at the two rings in confusion.

"You are their ring bearers? Then I am truly sorry for removing you from the princesses. I will show you to them immediately" she said and bowed to them "please keep the rings on while I show you to them, so that my fellow Danians will not think of me as a traitor"

"How come you can speak and understand English?" Robin asked and got up. He had gotten a small chain for the ring about three months ago, and now put the chain around his neck.

"It is believed, that the Danians and Humans, are related far out as species go… but the main reason is that we can talk many languages, so that it will be easier to invade to infiltrate a planet and it's people" she had a very soft voice and Robin felt his eyelids going heavy just by listening to it.

"Why?" Nightwing asked and followed Delia. He held out his ring for a group of suspicious Danians who bowed the second they saw the rings.

"Like you must know, being so close to the princesses, we are a very peaceful race. We have obtained this peace for many centuries now, because we get to know the habits and laws of other planets. When the planet then comes to our planet for a visit, we know how to treat them properly. The fact that we invade them is well known, so we don't have to be secretive about it. The only planet we are currently infiltrating who does not know we are there, is Earth. Mostly because Earthlings have this weird vision, that all aliens are evil" she said and stopped up "the girls are in here. Please take note that we've dressed the princesses in their traditional clothes and-"

"Delia, there's no reason to be so formal with these two!" they heard a male voice say. A tall blonde male with blue eyes came walking towards them, smiling.

"Derek" she said and smiled herself "but they are ring bearers you know what that means do you not?" she asked and he wrapped and arm around her waist.

"Of course I do! But see, they are just perfectly normal earth boys. They're not royal in any way and probably not even that high in the social ranks. Unless of course mom was serious and Bruce adopted multiple boys" he looked at the two boys and smiled.

"We are adopted into the Wayne family, yes. So you're Derek huh?" Nightwing asked and reached out a hand "nice to finally meet you" he noticed that Derek was pretty tall, a little taller than Batman.

"You must be Carmen's ring bearer! Boy scout right?" Derek said and took his hand "now that's not an Earth name as far as I can remember. And if you don't want to tell me your real name, then have no worries. Your real name will have no value to any Danian here or on Earth and we won't tell anybody. Plus I would need to know my future brother in law's name, right?" he smiled brightly and Nightwing laughed.

"I guess you have a point. Dick Grayson, nice to meet you"

"Likewise, hope you're taking good care of my little sister" Derek said and looked at Robin "you must be Jackie's ring bearer then?" he said and reached his hand out.

"Yes, my name's Tim Drake" he shook his hand and noticed how strong a grip Derek had.

"Nice to meet you Tim, my name's Derek Ericson I hope you'll both find Dania to your liking" he said and wrapped his arm around Delia "this is my lovely wife Delia, the newest addition to the Ericson name" he said and nuzzled their noses together. She giggled and looked at the two boys in front of her. She was about one head shorter than Derek and looked tiny compared to him.

"I'm sorry if I was to formal right before. The whole royal thing's still a little new to me so…" she said and Robin noticed a change in her voice. Before it had been strict but soft but now it was only soft. Derek smiled at her.

"Well we should get going. Giselle's probably hungry" he said and Delia smiled.

"She probably is" Delia said and walked off with Derek. Nightwing and Robin could hear them talking all the way down the hall and looked at the curtain in front of them.

"Well, this is where the girls are supposed to be" Nightwing said and looked at Robin "you want to go in first?" he asked and Robin gulped.

"Why not you?" he asked and Nightwing smiled jokingly.

"Just to see if you were brave enough" he said and pulled away the curtain and looked in. Jackie, Carmen and M'Gann were still asleep and Nightwing walked over to Carmen and looked at her. He gently caressed her cheek and Robin looked at him.

"She's so beautiful… isn't she?" Nightwing asked and she breathed out heavily. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

"I wouldn't know…" Robin said and looked at Jackie. Her hair was spread out to all sides on the bed and her mouth was slightly open.

"You're probably right, as far as I can tell, you're in to blondes" Nightwing and looked at Robin.

"What do mean?" he said and raised his head fast.

"I can see it on the way you look at her, plus you two were holding pinkies while Lovestruck and I were telling about the mission"

"We always hold hands, you know that!" he said in a husky voice so he wouldn't wake the girls up. Suddenly Jackie moved and started making pained noises and the both looked at her.

"Tim… no… don't" her face was pained and Robin walked over to her. Nightwing looked slightly worried and walked over to her too.

"Don't what Jackie?" he asked and Robin looked at him.

"Don't… don't… die" her voice hitched and she gulped. Tears streamed down her face and Robin looked up at Nightwing.

"Is she having some kind of nightmare?"

"Don't know, but you'd better try and wake her up" he said and walked back to Carmen. Robin looked at Jackie who still had pained look in her face and he shook her gently.

"Jackie come on, wake up. I'm right here" he said quietly and she seemed to calm down a bit. She still didn't wake up and he looked at Nightwing.

"Try harder" he said and looked at Carmen. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, taking away her air.

#well I can't do that!# Robin yelled in his mind and looked at Jackie. The pain was returning to her face and he panicked slightly. He shook her again, this time a little rougher.

"Jackie wake up! I'm not dying, I'm right here" he kept on shaking her and her eyes opened up a bit. He stopped shaking her and she whipped her eyes open and took a deathly grasp around his neck. He could hear she was crying and patted her on the back. She had hiccups and was crying harder than on the first night she had slept in Wayne Manor.

"Hey it's okay. I'm alright, you were just having a nightmare" he said to calm her down. It didn't work as much as he'd hoped, but she calmed down a bit.

#me dying is worse than War on Dania?# he thought to himself and she hugged him tighter.

"Jackie… can't… breathe" he managed to say and she let go of his neck.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-so s-s-sorry" she stuttered out and wiped her eyes. She noticed something was wrong and looked at her clothes. She was wearing a loose skirt made out of folded fabric with a matching top, both in the same light brown color. Her arms were clad with four bracelets, each connected with a piece of long piece of fabric. On top of that she was wearing a small necklace with blue gems on.

"Wow… you look beautiful" Robin managed to say and she looked at him and blushed.

"Why am I even wearing this?" she asked and got out of the bed. When her feet touched the floor she looked down like it had hurt her "no way…" she said breathlessly and looked up at Robin. They would hear someone gasp from their side as looked to see both Lovestruck and Nightwing gasping for air.

"Took… long enough" he breathed out and laughed. She looked at him with a glare that could make even Batman proud.

"Don't… ever… do that… again!" she said and looked at Jackie. She stopped breathing out loud and her eyes widened "what the" she looked down herself and noticed she was wearing similar clothes, but hers were in a light blue color and she didn't have the fabric on her arms. It had been moved and was connecting the top and skirt together. She looked at her arms and noticed she was wearing two bracelets intertwined with each other with the same blue gems as the ones on Jackie's necklace. She looked at Jackie and the two boys noticed the horror in their eyes.

"No way" Jackie said and looked at Robin "where are we?" she asked and he looked at her in slight confusion.

"I think we're on Dania, why?" he asked and she looked back at Carmen. Carmen gulped and got down from the bed. She held her head and her eyes shone blue, indicating she was using the link she had with all Danians.

#I have awoken, someone please come and inform me about the current situation# she said and sat down again. Nightwing stood and looked at her. She looked into his eyes and felt herself blush. She looked away from him.

"What is it?" she asked and he put his hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"I'm totally feeling the aster. You look so beautiful right now…" he said and she blushed even more. Suddenly she whipped her head to look in Jackie's direction and Jackie turned her head too. They both got up and stood next to each other. Someone came into the room and they seemed to calm down.

"Greetings my princesse-" the woman who'd just entered the room looked at the two boys and looked like she was about to attack when she noticed the rings. She bowed quickly and turned her attention back to the princesses.

"Sorry my princesses, I did not know we had taken your ring bearers with us…" she said and bowed again.

"We don't care about your excuses, we want to know why we're here" Carmen said and straightened her back.

"Yes you see… maybe I am not the right one to tell you this, so please, follow me" she said and bowed yet again.

"How about the M'Gann?" Jackie asked and looked back at Miss Martian, who'd been dressed in the same type of clothes as Carmen and Jackie.

"We will show her to you once she wakes up" the woman said and took out an arm "please follow me, I will lead you to the Da'jeen… she will explain everything" she said and gulped. Carmen and Jackie nodded and followed.

#Is the link still up?# Jackie said in her head and Carmen nodded. Nightwing and Robin followed close behind them and Nightwing took a hold of Carmen's arm and made her walk right next to him.

#good then, you have noticed it too, right?# Jackie asked and Carmen nodded again.

#yes, something's wrong… why are they using the underground tunnels?# Carmen said.

#we're underground? How can that be when I can look out the windows?# Nightwing asked and Carmen moved her hand to hold his.

#it's because this department is on the edge of a cliff. But that's not the point. Why are they using the tunnels when they are only to be used in case of an extreme emergency?# she said and intertwined their fingers #I don't like it one bit#

#we'll ask grandma once we see her. I bet she's got all the answers# Jackie said and looked back to look at Carmen.

#yeah… she might# she answered and looked down into the ground.

"The Da'jeen is just beyond this door" the woman said and guided them through another curtain. Carmen took a deep breath and Jackie stepped behind her.

"Grandmother you must-" Carmen stopped in mid sentence when she saw who was sitting in the room.

"Greetings Carmen. How are you after your trip?" Caroline asked and looked at her daughter and stood up from the throne she'd been given "is something wrong?"

"Where's grandma!?" Carmen yelled.

"Calm down Carmen. Have you not been informed about the current situation?" Caroline asked and put a hand on Carmen's shoulder.

"Situation? What's going on?" Carmen asked and Caroline sighed.

"Maybe you should sit down" she said and led them into the room. She looked at Nightwing and her eyes got full of surprise "Dick? Is that you?" she asked and he smiled.

"It sure is. It's nice to see you again Carol" she said and she pulled him into a hug.

"My you've grown" she let go of him and looked him over "last time I saw you, you went here on me" she said and held her hand just beneath her chest. She now noticed the boy Jackie was standing next to and raised an eyebrow.

"Well if it isn't Tim. How are you?" she asked and went over to him "my you also look like you've grown"

"You know Tim?" Jackie asked and looked at her mother "how?" she looked at Robin and blinked.

"I was at your house some time ago… back when I got the ring" he said and Caroline looked from Tim to Jackie.

"He's your ring bearer? Well, I can't say that I am unhappy about that" she said and walked back to her throne.

"Where can we sit?" Robin asked and Jackie pulled him further in. Suddenly a woman came in with big pillows floating in the air.

"You can use these" she said and made the pillows land in the ground in front of the throne. Tim sat down on one and it suddenly levitated. He looked around in shock and Jackie giggled.

"They're designed to float, so don't worry" she said and smiled at him. Carmen looked at her mother and was a lot more serious.

"Is something going on we should know about mother?" she asked and Caroline sighed.

"First of all… I have something you need to know… it's about why I haven't been on earth for roughly a year. As the woman leading you here said… I am now the Da'jeen… meaning that Carmen is now Queen and Jackie Princess… it also means that your grandmother is dead" Jackie gasped and Carmen looked into the ground. Robin took Jackie's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Mother… why are we using the emergency tunnels?" Jackie asked and looked up.

"That's even more unpleasant than the last news… first of all, I have to apologize for bringing you here, but the Danian people need their royalty more than ever before… have you had any reality dreams lately Jacqueline?" she asked and Jackie widened her eyes.

"I had one earlier… and one last year… so which one was true?" she asked and Caroline looked at her with sadness in her eyes. She looked into Jackie's eyes and then closed her eyes.

"It's the first one" she said.

"No! No it can't be! How, when, who, why?!" she yelled and almost fell off her pillow. She was panicking and Robin looked at her in concern.

"What is it Jackie?" Nightwing asked and Robin looked at him.

"When she moved into Wayne manor… Jackie had a dream in which… Dania was at war…" he said and Carmen looked from him to her mother.

"What?" she asked in disbelief "who would even start a war against us?" she said and Caroline sighed.

"It's not a big surprise… it's an interspecies war… the four-fingered are battling the three-fingered" she said and Carmen looked at her.

"This all started when grandmother died, right?" she asked and Caroline nodded.

"It did. It was a small thing that triggered it all… the mere death of your grandmother triggered it all. It was due to the fact that Delia didn't become Da'jeen, even though she was married to the prince and was pregnant with his child. The three-fingered said it was because we did not trust the three fingered and wanted a four fingered on the throne. Your previous admirer started it all Carmen" Caroline said and looked at Carmen who looked up.

"Admirer?" is there something you haven't told Carmen?" Nightwing asked and looked at her. She sighed and looked at him.

"His name's Ethan… he thought I was the one destined for him, and would never leave me alone. This was during the two years I spent on Dania after being brainwashed by the Joker… I really didn't like him"

"But he kept on bothering you?" Nightwing asked and she nodded.

"Then he found out a human had my second ring… I remember how he said the word 'human' when I told him… his face was a big give away on how he felt about it too. He was so sure you had stolen the ring somehow… I think he might kill you if he sees you" she said and looked into the floor "so he accused the royals of distrusting half of the population? No surprise there…"

"Why?" Robin asked and looked at Carmen.

"I told him the truth. I told him all about what had happened on earth, who I'd lived with and how I felt. He said words that day that I don't even want to repeat. I think he hated me after that"

"He did. He also told everyone about your relationship to the humans. The almost every three-finger is on his side. So we have quite the army to defeat. That's why we wanted you two here… the two princesses…"

"The two girls that haven't lost their Ha'jeel yet" Carmen said. Nightwing and Robin looked at each other in confusion and Jackie leaned in to Robin's ear, having called down.

"It's the same thing as virginity" she whispered and Robin blushed heavily. Carmen leaned in on Nightwing and told him the same thing and he looked at her.

"So if I take it away from you, you don't have to fight?" he said and Caroline coughed hard.

"It does, however, you should not talk about something like that in front of my mother" she said and blushed herself.

"Besides, as long as she has her Ha'jeel, she can use her powers with unlimited strength. When the Ha'jeel is lost, she will reach her power level and will never get stronger" Caroline said and blushed. She coughed a little again and Jackie looked at Robin.

"So when Danians… do it, they basically take away the ability to get stronger?" he asked and Jackie nodded.

"That's why mom avoids battle whenever she can. She's just as strong as she was when Derek was born"

"And I was only twenty back then, and I am forty-five now" she said and Tim looked at her.

"You don't look like you're a day over twenty-five" he said and Caroline smiled.

"I like him more and more by the minute" she said and Jackie punched Tim in the gut lightly with an elbow.

"Keep talking like that, and you'll be her new favorite soon to be son-in-law" she said and winked at him.

"We should get back to the capital mother. We need to tell the team and the League that we're here, and not somewhere else being kept as hostages" Carmen said and looked at Caroline.

"You can contact them from these tunnels. We'll be leaving for the capital in the morning, you should all rest first and… who is this young lady?" she asked and looked at the curtain. The others looked back too.

"My name is M'Gann M'orzz" she said and Nightwing looked back at Caroline.

"She's part of the team" he said and Caroline nodded.

"The Martian… you were extremely hard to put to sleep you know. I apologize for it of course… but we couldn't take any chances and leave witnesses behind.

"You still did. We had another squad on the outside" M'Gann said and stepped into the room "I know they will be furious if they find us"

"Which is why we have to contact them as soon as possible, or the three-fingered might use that anger to get them on their side" Nightwing said and Carmen looked at him.

"I think I know where there is a contact machine. I can lead you to it" she said and the pillow landed on the ground. She got up and Nightwing did the same.

"We'll come with" Jackie said and got down from her pillow too. Robin looked at her for help and she levitated him off. The pillow fell to the ground.

"Sure thing" Carmen said and bowed to her mother "is there anything else we need to know mother?" she asked and stood up straight again.

"Yes… it's the Moon Festival tonight… but I doubt we'll have it since the war is on" she said and sighed. Carmen looked at her and sighed too.

"Maybe we can hold a miniature edition of the party?" she said and Caroline looked up.

"Maybe we can" she said and smiled "Now, you should go and contact your friends, before they invade Dania too" she waved them off and Carmen and Jackie bowed. They walked out of the room and Nightwing took Carmen's hand once again.

"Do you want to talk now?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"No, I'll talk to you, after we end this war" he said and smiled at her. She smiled back weakly and looked into the floor.

"So what's the current situation?" M'Gann asked and Carmen looked at her.

"We have a war here on Dania, and my mother took us, well me and Jackie, to help end it. She brought you along so there wouldn't be any witnesses. And it's an interspecies war, meaning its Danians against Danians" she sounded very serious and M'Gann nodded.

"What about the others, have they got any clue that we're here?"

"No… and I'm not even sure that the communication devices are functional… but there is one other way to reach them, but I'll only use it as a last resort" she said and held her free hand under her chin.

"Why?" M'Gann asked and Carmen sighed.

"It's dangerous… it's a simple idea, but I haven't really tested it yet... I think if maybe we can combine our telepathic powers, you, me and Jackie, we'll be able to reach Earth. We're not as far away as it may look, only about three quarters of a galaxy away. Danians have a strong telepathic ability, and for some reason we can strengthen the powers of Martians. But I have never tried it myself before, so I don't know how it will work"

"And if it goes wrong?" M'Gann asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"If it goes wrong… we could end up either melting our minds together or completely erasing them" she said and Nightwing squeezed her hand.

"Then there's no way I'll let you do it. Nah ah. No, nein, nada!" he said before she could even reply.

"Then if we can't contact the others? What if the three fingered decide to contact them, and say that the four fingered have gone mad, and even brainwashed us? There are only three from the team that knows about the finger thing, and I didn't even explain it to them properly. We could end up fighting against the rest of the team Nightwing! And I'd rather take my chances than having to fight them! They're freaking kids!" she yelled and let go of his hand "you know how I feel about unnecessary damage!" he looked at her in shock.

"I know… I'm sorry…" he looked ahead and she calmed down.

"Besides… if I can feel something goes wrong, I will end the contact… besides, we could send a messenger if everything goes wrong"

"Why just not send one right away?" Nightwing asked and she looked at him.

"Because we are stretched thin here. Since we are leaving tomorrow, I suspect that most of the Danians that had been dispatched here already have gone home to D'malia. I have a feeling that there's only about seven danians here beside me and Jackie"

"And who would they be?" Robin asked and Jackie looked at him.

"Well, our mom, Delia, the woman who brought us the pillows, Derek, Giselle plus the two more. Everyone, besides Derek and Giselle helped in getting us here" Jackie looked at Carmen "and looking at the number, I'd say that the three we don't know are Suppressers, trained in mental combat and deadly with their weapons… mom would've taken them with her to make sure she could have as many soldiers go back at one time and strengthen the soldier power back at the capital" she said in a serious tone that scared Robin.

"So sending just one of them?" he asked and Jackie looked forward.

"If they knew we were one member short, they would attack us brutally with no mercy whatsoever…" she said and looked back at him "they would even kill Giselle to make sure no royal would survive"

"Who's Giselle?" Nightwing asked and looked at Jackie.

"She's our niece. Our six month old niece" Carmen said and Nightwing looked at her with wide eyes.

"How could a peace loving ever do something like that?" he asked and she sighed.

"How could they not see a war coming?" she asked back and stopped up "this is where the communication center is" she said and walked in. Nightwing walked right behind and stopped up when he saw how old the tech was.

"This looks like it hasn't been used for fifty years" he said and looked around. Everything looked rusty and there were webs everywhere.

"You have spiders on Dania?" he asked and Carmen looked at him.

"We don't. But we do have animals that make webs" she said and walked over to one. She touched it lightly and something moved in it. It crawled down and Robin stepped back.

"What is that?" he asked and Carmen showed it to him. It was something he could almost identify as a spider, but it only had six legs and had reptile like eyes. It also was the size of an average lizard and was a dark green color.

"They have no name, we call them Ha'jos" she said and the small creature looked at her "it means unnamed…"

"But doesn't that give them a name?" Nightwing asked and walked over to Carmen and looked at the small thing "fascinating" he said and put their hands together. The Ha'jos crawled onto his hand and looked up at him.

"They're said to know a person just by looking at them. And they can predict if their future will be happy" she smiled and the Ha'jos crawled longer up Nightwing's arm. He intertwined his fingers with Carmen and pulled her closer.

"So, is our future going to be happy?" he asked and she looked at the small Ha'jos. It changed color into a light blue and she smiled.

"Yours will. It can only predict the future of one person at the time… so you will be happy" she said and put her head to his chest.

"Why not let it see if yours will be happy too?" he asked and she nuzzled her head.

"What if isn't? Even though we're supposed to be together, who says it's in the near future. They can only see about six or seven months into the future" she said and he looked slightly confused.

"Well, then let's contact the team, shall we?" he asked and she nodded.

"Let's" she turned away from him and tried to escape his grip but he held her around the waist. She looked at him and he smiled.

"I won't let go" he whispered into her ear and she blushed. She looked back at the big computer and turned it on.

"It's not even holographic, how old is this thing?" Nightwing asked and put his head on her shoulder.

"It's from when Humans invented the first gun. We never studied in weapons to hurt, so we have advanced electronic equipment. We were always about 200 years ahead of you, if I remember history correctly.

"Well, it's certainly old then… are we sure it works?" M'Gann asked and Carmen looked at it. She put her hands on it and widened her eyes.

"It's been upgraded… it's up to date tech, with an out dated holder…" she looked up at it and smiled "we'll definitely be able contact Earth with this" she said and her arms were wrapped in metal and she looked at the screen.

"Kir'ima la pio" she said and the screen lit up in a blue light and a picture of Earth appeared "Kir'ima Justice League" the screen zoomed in and a picture of the Watchtower appeared.

"What's she saying?" Robin asked and looked at Jackie.

"She said; contact 'Blue Planet' and contact 'Justice League'" Jackie smiled and looked at the screen.

"Okay… La pio means Blue planet then?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yup"

"Shut it you two… I'm working here" Carmen said in a sharp tone and Jackie put a hand over their mouths. The screen changed and a picture of Captain Atom appeared.

"Captain Atom he… Nightwing, Lovestruck? You are okay?" he asked and Carmen nodded.

"We are fine. The League has nothing to be worried about. We were not abducted… just transported you could say"

"But we got a distress call from you six days ago!" he said and Carmen looked confused.

"Six days… how long have we been gone?" she asked.

"Almost two weeks"

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUN! XD

That was Chapter three. What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth Chapter of this story.

Double upload today.

* * *

"What happened?" Captain Atom asked and Carmen's face lit up in true horror.

"Please tell me you didn't send the whole team plus every leaguer besides you after us!" she yelled.

"No, we only sent the whole team. Why?" Carmen looked down and sighed.

"They got to them before us… Captain Atom, you need to alarm the league… I request you send a leaguer to Dania, preferably Martian Manhunter. We might need his help…"

"What happened?" Captain Atom asked again and Carmen's face turned into a mask of anger and hatred.

"We were taken to Dania to help stop the war, but our enemy found us out and sent a fake distress call to you, so that they could capture them and brainwash them into helping them win the war" she looked back at the others "be ready, we'll have to fight them sooner or later" she said and Jackie gulped.

"We're at war with the team" she said and looked into the floor. She walked up to the screen and looked at Captain Atom "I have another request. You need to send out a message to the people… but make it so it can only be heard by Danians… Manhunter should be able to help with that somehow"

"What should the message be?" he asked and got ready to get Manhunter.

"Easy; The unthinkable has happened. That's all they need to know" she said and he nodded.

"Is that all?" he asked and Carmen shook her head.

"Just to be sure, tell the rest of the League that we are all okay and that we have not been harmed in any way" she said and Atom nodded.

"I will" he said and Carmen closed the screen. She removed her hands from the machine and put her arms around herself and stepped back.

"M'Gann…" she looked at M'Gann who looked slightly curios "if the others have been brainwashed, I will have to perform a rather unpleasant procedure on them… or they will be in Ethan's control forever" M'Gann looked at her in shock "please understand, I'm only saying this so you'll be prepared… because the last thing I want is for you to attack me because it looks like I'm hurting them"

"I understand…" she went over and put a hand on her shoulder "and I know you'd never hurt anyone from the team, unless it was absolutely crucial" she said and gave a weak smile. Carmen smiled back and put a hand on top of M'Gann's.

"Thank you" she said and M'Gann took her hand back.

"So where are the rooms we're staying in?" She asked and Carmen turned around and walked out.

"They're this way. We have to sleep two and two in the rooms… though I doubt you'll have any problems with that Nightwing?" she said and he smiled.

"Not one" he said and she smiled.

"I guess I'll be staying with Robin then?" Jackie asked and Carmen nodded "Yay!" Jackie yelled happily and shot her fist into the air. Carmen giggled and turned left.

"Why's that so 'yay'?" Robin asked and Jackie smiled at him.

"It's the Moon Festival tonight! It's one of the most amazing holidays on Dania! It's when both the moons are visible in a certain position and light up everything! It's so beautiful!" she said loudly in a happy tone.

"There's more to it, isn't there?" Nightwing whispered in Carmen's ear and she smiled. She'd told Nightwing about the second name of the Festival. She smiled and turned again.

"The rooms are in here. Please help yourself to whatever might be in there. Boys, I recommend you change into whatever clothes might be in there" she said and released herself from Nightwing's grip "me and Jackie will show you around later, but for now, I really need to sleep" she said and rolled her neck. She walked into the room and Nightwing followed.

"Why do I have a feeling those two shouldn't be sharing a room together?" Robin asked and walked into the room Jackie had walked into. He stopped up right after when he saw that there was only a double bed and she was already asleep on one half. He walked closer to her and studied her sleeping face. The last he'd seen it, it was wrinkled in pain. Now she was just hugging the sheets and her face looked so peaceful. She was snoring ever so lightly and he laughed quietly and looked around. The room looked primitive at the first glance, but when you studied it closer, you could see that almost everything was made up of a ground looking metal which were leading light into the room since it had no windows. He got fascinated by it and studied it closer. When he got close to the wall he noticed it had a rough surface but looked smooth when watched from afar. He looked to the other wall and noticed that someone had put clothes on the bed and remembered that Carmen had said there would be clothes there. He took a nearer inspection of the clothes and noticed they looked slightly Arabic in style, but more primitive. He took off his suit and looked at the clothes in suspicion.

* * *

Jackie opened her eyes slightly and made eye contact with Tim the second he entered the room. She was tired and made it look to him as if she was asleep. She smiled slightly when he walked over to the wall and studied it close. She'd entered his mind without him noticing and she made him think she was really sleeping. She only did it so he wouldn't ask her any questions. She hadn't accounted for him stripping off and trying on the clothes that were lying to be tried on. She almost let out a loud squeak when she realized he was taking off his clothes. The suit went off his arms like a second skin and he was being very slow and careful, like he didn't have a care in the world. She was happy she had made him think she was asleep, but was a little worried he would be so careless when taking of his clothes. He took on the shirt up and looked at it. It was a vest that could be closed. It was a light green color with a slight hint of blue in it. It had gold patterns in the edges and he put it on and closed it. She turned around like sleeping people would when he bowed down to take his tights off. She prayed to every god she knew that he wouldn't turn around and look at her. She decided to force herself into sleeping by a trick her mother taught her when she was little. She imagined every boring thing she'd ever experienced along with the lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was little, and sleep took over in roughly ten seconds.

* * *

He looked at the pants and raised an eyebrow. He'd noticed that Derek had worn clothes in the style of Earth jeans you'd normally find in every clothes store these days. These looked nothing like anything you'd find in a store he knew. But they were at least not tight like the tights he wore and put them on. They had the same color as the shirt and matching patterns down the sides. He looked back at Jackie and noticed she was still sleeping. She rustled a little in her sleep and turned to sleep on her back. He walked over to the bed and leaned in over and studied her closer. He put one knee on the bed for better support and it bended under his weight and she rolled slightly. He noticed her expression had changed a bit and she was blushing.

"What could she be dreaming?" he asked himself and stood up again. He walked out of the room and looked around. He was looking for a way to find out what time it was and looked for a window. He walked away from the room, remembering every turn he took to make sure he could find back again. He found a window and looked out and was taken aback by the view. There were trees and far as the eye could see, and the cliff the tunnels had been dug into were elevated and he could see far. He noticed that the sun was going down and was bathing the whole scenery in an orange light. He felt himself relax at the sight and sighed in astonishment.

"Is everything okay?" he heard someone say behind him and he almost jumped into the ceiling. He looked back to see Caroline standing there and his heart sped down a little.

"Everything's fine… I never thought something could be this beautiful. How do you keep it so clean?" he asked and Caroline stepped up and looked out.

"We do not use cars for starters. Secondly, we don't have plastic and things like that here, so there's no litter either… we just don't need those kind of things" she said and leaned against the window.

"It's so… wow" he said and Caroline smiled.

"First time seeing a Danian sunset?" she asked and he nodded "well Dick had the exact same face as you do now" she said and smiled even more.

"Dick's been to Dania before?" Tim asked and looked at Caroline.

"Once. He and Bruce were here maybe seven or eight years ago. Maybe it was nine, but it was after they'd defeated Nemesis and the Joker and that Carmen had been cleared of her insanity. They were accompanying her to Dania and arrived not long before sundown. Carmen couldn't wait to show Dick the sunset and dragged him out of the ship and rushed up to a high enough place and showed it to him. I had followed him and he got the same look in his eyes that you have right now" she finished her small story and Tim looked out at the sunset again. He noticed the two moons and Caroline looked at them.

"Just wait until Jackie shows you some of the things we do for the normal Moon Festival. It's also called 'The night of Lovers'" Caroline said and walked away. Tim didn't really listen to her but suddenly the second name got registered in his brain and he whipped around to look at Caroline, but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Lovers?" he asked into the air and looked around again. He suddenly noticed that he was lost "and I tried so hard to remember the way" he said to himself and sighed. He looked out the window again and stared at the sundown.

"I sure hope Jackie finds me" he said without even knowing.

* * *

"Hey, I thought you needed to sleep" Nightwing said just after entering the room and looked at Carmen. She looked back at him and sighed.

"Well you did say you wanted to talk, so let's talk" she said and sat down on the bed. He sat next to her and put some of her hair behind her ear.

"It's okay Carmen… it can wait" he said and leaned closer to her. She let him kiss her on the lips softly. He pulled back and moved his hand on top of hers.

"Want to take a walk instead?" he asked and she nodded.

"A walk would be nice" she said and stood up again "outside or inside?" she asked and he smiled.

"I'd prefer to walk outside with you, if it's okay" he said and stood up. She nodded and started walking outside with them holding hands. He intertwined their fingers together and she looked around.

"I think we can come outside this way" she said and pointed.

"You lead us" he said and smiled "so why didn't Tim know about the second name of the 'Moon Festival'?"

"Don't know, maybe Jackie just didn't tell him about it. It would be so like her…"

"The night of Lovers" Dick said and smiled even wider "can't wait to see what happens"

"I can tell you. I'll get affected by the double dose of moonlight and at some point, will only be acting on one thing; love" she pronounced the last word as clearly as possible with as much movement of her lips as possible.

"Well, now I can't wait until that happens" he said and smiled at her "let's get you out in the moonlight right now"

"Easy there Boy Scout, the moons aren't even up yet" she smiled slightly and turned down a short corridor that opened up in hole "we can get out here" she walked out and looked around. She sighed happily and the last sunlight lit up on her skin and Nightwing used their hands to pull her closer.

"Beautiful" he said and kissed her bare shoulder. She blushed and shivered at the kiss.

"Oh and another thing, when the moonlight starts to affect me, everything will become a blur, right until I simply won't remember what happened. So if I at some point seem like I'm losing my sense of direction, that's why" she said and he smiled against the back of her head.

"Then I'll just have to take care of you, won't I?" she smiled at his words and turned around. He smiled at her and looked around.

"No one's near, do we run off like bad teenagers or?" he asked and she smirked.

"We run off" she said and started to run a little. He smiled at her and suddenly they were running full speed ahead, in the direction of a nearby lake. Carmen stopped up and looked at Nightwing. He was catching his breath and she looked at the lake. They'd only been running for five minutes, but the sun had already almost set. It was getting darker every second and she looked at the water. She stepped into it and moaned happily at the contact of the cool water.

"I thought you were and earth girl?" Nightwing teased and looked at her. He knew she was fond of water, and running. He walked closer to her and she stepped even further into the lake. He followed all the way out to the middle and looked down himself.

"It's not a very deep lake, is it?" he asked. The water reached just about his navel and she smiled. She stepped closer to him and wobbled a bit.

"Moonlight's…kicking…in" she managed to say and connected their lips. She ravished his mouth roughly and he was taken aback by the sudden action and had to put his foot back not to fall over. She kissed him for about fifteen seconds and then pulled back.

"Carmen. I need to tell you something" she heard him say and nodded. His voice was slowly fading away as he spoke. She couldn't catch what he was saying, and tried to read his lips. He pulled her closer by the hips and she brought her arms his neck. Then he spoke one last sentence, one that made her come back to reality and stare at him in shock.

"What?" she said as a lonely tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Tim stood and looked out the window when he noticed two shadows running away from the tunnels. He looked their way and sighed.

"Then they're off…" he said and suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and whipped around as fast as before.

"Are you lost?" Jackie asked him in a slightly mocking tone and he looked at her. Then he sighed and let his head hang down.

"Yeah…" he said and Jackie giggled. She looked out the window and her mouth opened in shock.

"Wow… I don't think the moons have ever been so clear" she said and stared at them in amazement. She stepped closer to it and the moonlight hit her face.

"It's very beautiful… so was the sunset" Tim said and she nodded.

"They always are… I love them" she said and put her elbow on the sill. She supported her head on it and smiled. The other arm was lying on the sill. She stared at the two moons and Tim stared at her. Suddenly it looked like she was falling asleep and her head slid off her hand.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked and grabbed her arm gently. She nodded and looked at him.

"Need to… lie down" she said and he nodded.

"Just guide me back to the room, you can lie on the bed there" he said and she tried to take a step, but almost fell over. Tim caught her and took one arm around his shoulder. Her head tilted to the side and lied on his shoulder. He started to walk and she mumbled the directions he should go in. He followed them as much as he could, but sometimes she needed to repeat what she said in order for him to understand it. They made it back to the room and he laid her on the bed. He checked her temperature by holding his hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes slightly and looked up at him. Suddenly nothing in his body did what he wanted and she leaned up, supporting herself on her elbows. He felt his body going against his orders and leaning down towards her. Their lips were extremely close and he could feel her breath on them. He leaned a little more down and caught her lips in a kiss. He got scared if someone caught them kissing, but Jackie didn't seem like she cared. She moved her lips slightly and shyly against his and he closed his eyes. He leaned further down against her and she followed his movement down, never breaking the kiss. He lied down on top of her and broke the kiss. He regretted it right after and looked at her. She had a faint pink blush across her cheeks and panted slightly. He could feel her chest moving up and down against his own. She connected their lips again and rolled the side. He slid off her and he got some control of his body back. He pushed her away gently and she looked up at him.

"Jackie… what're you?" he asked and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He noticed her eyes had been glazed over with something he couldn't put his finger on. She slid one of her hands down to the top button on his shirt. She unbuttoned it and went on to the next one. She unbuttoned his entire shirt and pushed one side down to his elbow. He tried to protest but she moved her hand up his arm and broke the kiss. He panted at this point at looked at her. She moved down and kissed his neck lightly, giving him goose bumps. She kissed down his neck and moved her hand down his chest to rest on his hip. Suddenly she stopped everything she was doing and he looked down at her. She looked like she'd fallen asleep and he finally regained full control of his body. He moved her hand away and buttoned his shirt. He looked down at her and rolled her to lie on her back.

#what just happened?# he thought and looked at her.

* * *

She woke up due to the room getting too hot. She sat up in the bed and looked around. She noticed Tim wasn't in the room and she got out of the bed. She stood up and walked out. The temperature got a lot more pleasant and she looked around again. She walked a little around and tried to remember where the dining room would be. She remembered and started walking in the direction. She skipped a little and tried to remember what had happened the day before. She stopped up and concentrated as hard as she could. She could remember she'd found Robin standing and looking at the sunset and that he'd followed her back to the room. He'd put her down on the bed to sleep… then everything became a blur. She growled and started walking again. She stretched a little and pushed the thought away.

#probably fell asleep is all…# she thought and started sing an old song quietly.

"You make me this, bring me up, bring me down" she skipped a little more and smiled. She reached the dining room and walked in. Carmen was already sitting there and Jackie sat down next to her. She looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" She asked and Carmen looked at her.

"Just tired… Moon Festival has that effect on me" she said in a slurred voice and Jackie looked at food. It all looked like the food on Earth. Jackie ate it all quickly, feeling extremely hungry for some reason.

"Where're Nightwing and Robin?" she asked Carmen and gobbled the last piece of bacon down.

"They're still sleeping" Carmen asked shortly and looked up "at least Robin is" she said and stood up. She excused herself and walked past Nightwing who stood in the door. He looked after and raised an eyebrow. She'd looked mad for some reason. He walked into the room and blamed the sudden change in mood in her on the moonlight from the night before. He sat down next to Jackie and looked at her.

"Is something wrong with Carmen?" he asked and Jackie looked at the door.

"She didn't say anything, bu then again… she did seem mad" she said and looked at Nightwing.

"She did…" he said and looked at the plate "well this looks Earthly enough" he looked at Jackie who smiled at him.

"Well most of our animals have the same genetics as animals on Earth. And we have some fruit trees from Earth here too, so it's probably the closest to Earth food you'll get in this corner of the galaxy. But do you know where Tim is?" she asked and he looked at the plate.

"No, I think he's outside. I haven't seen him this morning" he said and tasted some of the food. Jackie sighed and got up from the chair. She walked to the door and tried to figure out where Tim could've gone. She suddenly picked up on something and walked in the direction. It was a mess of thoughts that sounded like Tim's. She walked outside and saw him pacing back and forth. He mumbled to himself and looked like he hadn't slept all night. She tried to make out his thoughts but they were too fast for her to understand. She looked at him and got a few words. She sighed and walked closer to him.

"Morning boy wonder" she said and he looked at her in shock.

"Uh hi" he said and she smiled at him.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost" she said and smiled.

"Uh nothing" he said and the scene from the day before flashed before his eyes. He blushed and looked away from her.

"There's breakfast inside. I think the smell of it should have reached out in the halls now, so you can just follow it if you want to" Jackie said and went inside again. She stopped up and looked back at him "by the way, what happened last night?" she asked and he turned around.

"What do you mean?" he asked and she smiled at him.

"I can't remember anything… it's all a blur to me… I think I blacked out after you'd put me to bed" she said and scratched the back of her head.

"Nothing happened…" he said and she smiled at him.

"Okay, just wanted to know" she turned around again and looked back at him "see you later then!" she said and ran off. He looked after her and then clenched his fists.

"Damn" he said. He looked into the ground, both relieved and disappointed that she didn't remember.

* * *

"The subjects are under your control Master" a young girl said and looked at the man in front of her. He smiled to himself and got up from his chair.

"Good, how many?" he asked and she looked at a holoscreen.

"Seven sir. We are missing the two without powers, Robin and Nightwing. We are also missing the Martian. Shall we go back and search for them?"

"No… they are with our enemies… are the subjects receptive to mind control?" he asked and she walked next to him into a big room. She nodded and smiled.

"They are highly receptive Master. We are already inserting the story you have ordered. They believe that the others are under the mind control of the Da'jeen who have gone evil under the last year and that the Queen have gone insane once more. They are also ordered to take the three members of their team down in order to free them from the control" the girl smiled wickedly and looked at the super humans in front of her.

"What of the red head?" the Master asked and walked in front of Batgirl "she does not have any powers"

"We are sending her in as bait. Making them believe that the others have been taken captives by us to black mail the Queen. We will rule Dania soon Master" she said and the Master smiled wickedly.

"Perfect, are the others ready to take orders yet Helina?" he asked and she looked at the screen again. She smiled widely and nodded.

"Yes. They have just finished putting in the story Master" she said and put her arm out in the direction of them.

"Perfect" He said and smiled. He walked in the direction she led him and the six super powered team members stood in front of him "then let this war be ours!" he yelled and they all yelled in agreement.

* * *

That's it for chapter four.

So what's gotten into Carmen? X3 you're welcome to guess XP you are also welcome to guess on everything else in this story. Maybe I'll get some ideas :D

Ps: the age for people to legally have sex is 15 in Denmark, so if you think Jackie is a little to intimate, then I'm sorry... It's normal where I'm from.


End file.
